


Playlist

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before each hunt, Abby created a new play list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playlist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alyse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyse/gifts).



Before each hunt, Abby created a new play list. Some songs were on repeat for each list but overall, each one was unique to the hunt.. Most lists were deleted after a hunt though she did save a few lists from time to time. 

When she created the one for her and Blade’s assault on Drake, she did it knowing it could have been her last list. She taken her time choosing the songs, letting the familiar motions center her into the upcoming battle. 

She meant to delete it but found herself scrolling through it instead one day. Most of the songs were there to fuel her rage and grief while others reminded Abby of her cell and family. Sommerfield, her dad, Zoe, and the rest all had their own songs Abby had assigned to them. 

The songs had helped keep her sharp, reminded her of just who she was fighting for even if she could only avenge their deaths. There was even several songs that were pure Hannibal King.

She selected those ones and pressed play. 

The songs were not just about her anger but her fear that she’d lost Hannibal. That she would find him dead and drained at the hands of Danica and Drake, his body just a husk instead of full of life. 

Abby breathed in and out slowly, losing herself in the music, letting herself finally admit what she’d been circling around for months now. That Hannibal had come to mean more to her than just a trusted partner. 

She moved the songs over to the play list she first created just for Hannibal when they started hunting together. Over the years that line up had changed as their relationship evolved and they’d both gotten to know each other. Now the songs on it had come to represent everything about him, from the ferocity of how he hunted to his unrelenting sarcasm. 

The rest of the songs from the list were deleted. Abby had avenged her family and the list was no longer needed. 

With Hannibal’s list queued up on her iPod, Abby went out to find him. It was time to do more than just listen to songs about him.


End file.
